


Christmas Cookie Monster

by Surfbored (ladysockalot)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e11, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysockalot/pseuds/Surfbored
Summary: When Steve comes around to Danny's house to steal cookies Danny uses the opportunity to make a long overdue confession.Set immediately after 8x11.





	Christmas Cookie Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Episode Coda for episode 8x11. It seemed seasonally appropriate.

Sitting on the sofa Danny watched as Steve took a sip of milk and then raised the cookie to his mouth again. He turned and looked at Danny. “So, are you going to get those cookies?” Steve asked as he took another bite.

“Why so you can steal more?” Danny knew exactly what would happen if he brought he rest of the tray out. A certain navy seal who apparently was the proud owner of a bottomless stomach and would find some way to put his (probably not even washed) fingers all over them.

“These are so good, Danny, we should have them at our restaurant,” Steve said, waving the half-eaten cookie around. 

Danny felt like sighing. He hung his head before looking up at Steve. “People do not go to an Italian restaurant to eat cookies.”

“Why not? This is a unique selling point, buddy. These as a Christmas special? People would come from all over the island, just for these,” Steve said, holding what was left of his cookie up and turning it around as if he was inspecting it. “This is craftsmanship.”

“If I wanted us to open a bakery we would have done that but we’re not and we aren’t, Steve.”

Steve took another large bite. “I’m just saying these are amazing.”

“Have you finished?”

“What?”

“What? Talking with your mouthful, you’re going to get crumbs everywhere,” Danny said, brushing a few off the couch. 

“Sure you don’t want this one?” Steve asked, pushing the plate with the top cookie left on it toward Danny.

“After it’s been touched by your hands not. You probably didn’t even wash them.”

“I wash my hands regularly, Danny, okay? I just didn’t have time in quarantine I was too busy.”

“That’s not an excuse.”

“Well next time I save your life I’ll be sure to have some soap and water on hand, okay?”

“I would appreciate that.”

Steve smiled and Danny tried not to let the butterflies in his stomach take over. He’d suspected Steve would come over but now he had Danny found himself nervous about what he had to do. There was a gift he had been working on that he had to give to Steve before he totally lost his nerve. 

He got up off the couch, checking for crumbs and brushing a few off his pants as a distraction. With that done Danny headed back to the kitchen.

“Where are going?” Steve asked. “Are you going to get more cookies?”

“Yes, I'm going to get more cookies because you just ate all of Santa’s cookies which I was going to eat later,” Danny called back as he walked into the kitchen.

“I was doing you a favour, Danny. You don’t want to have to eat too many cookies. Danny?”

Carefully Danny opened the cupboard near the door and took out the envelope he’d stashed there. He wasn’t sure why he’d put it in the kitchen cupboard, probably because it was it was the one place he knew that Grace wouldn’t be looking for her gifts.

He turned it over in his hands and fiddled with it. This was a big thing but it felt right and really it might have been a little overdue.

“Danny?” Steve called from the living room.

“Coming!” Danny shouted. He took a deep breath and then blew it out. He could do this. 

Danny approached the couch with the envelope in hand. He looked down at it and then he looked at Steve. “Look, I was going to give this to you tomorrow morning but you broke into my house so I’ll give it to you now,” he said, holding it out.

“Using a key is not breaking and entering, just so you know,” Steve said.

Dany wiggled the envelope at Steve. “Shut up you goof and open this.”

Looking slightly puzzled Steve took the envelope. “What? What is this?”

“This is er.. this is a Christmas gift, from me to you,” Danny said, smiling tightly as he watched Steve open it.

Steve took out the contents, unfolded the thick sheets of paper and read them. “Danny, these are legal papers.” Steve flicked through the various pages. “These are legal guardianship papers.”

“I know that’s what they are, I gave them to you.”

“Danny…” Steve looked shocked.

Danny came and sat back down on the couch. “I had a talk with Rachel. Actually I had several talks with Rachel and we agreed that if the worst should happen I want you to help her raise my children.”

“I don’t know… this is… why?” Steve asked, re-reading over the papers that granted Steve joint custody of both Grace and Charlie in the event of Danny’ death.

Danny cleared his throat. “I nearly died in that hospital, Steve, and when you have a near death experience, as I'm sure you know because you’ve had so many over the years you’re probably an expert, is you think about the future and you think about what might happen. I do not want to die anytime soon so don’t think you can get me shot or blown up but if I do I want you to take care of my kids, okay?”

“I don’t know what to say,” Steve said. He looked at Danny. “You really think I’d do a good job?”

“Do I think you'd do a good job? What do you think you’ve been doing, you goof? Why do you think there’s four stockings over there and one of them has your name on it?” Danny asked, pointing to the fireplace to the stockings labelled Danno, Charlie, Grace, Uncle Steve. The four of them all lined up in a row like the family they were, always had been, Danny had just been too blind to see what it had really meant until now.

There was a pause as Steve looked at the stockings. Then quietly he murmured. “Yes.”

“That’s it? I pour my heart it and all you have to say is yes?” Danny asked, even as if the fact Steve had said yes had lifted a great weight off his heart and made it ache just that little bit less.

“Yes. I mean, Danny, I’m touched, I’m more than touched, but honestly? I don’t this to ever be needed, okay? I want you to be right there for your kids, I need you to be right there for me forever, all right?”

“Forever, you know that.”

“Do you really mean that?”

“What do you mean do I really mean that? Are you questioning how I feel about you? Because you know how I feel.” Danny knew exactly how he felt about Steve and it scared him too much to even think about saying the words.

“I do because I feel the same way,” Steve said. 

They never needed to say it because they both knew, they just weren't brave enough to take that final step but well Danny was never going to get a better opportunity. 

“Good.”

Ignoring everything else Danny kept his gaze fixed on Steve and leaned forward. He hoped he’d judged this right. He came closer and closer, hoping that Steve wouldn't flinch. He didn;t as Danny came close, putting a hand on Steve’s neck and bringing them closer and closer. Finally their lips met and Danny felt Steve’s hands on his shoulder. 

It wasn’t a spectacular kiss made of fireworks. It just felt like two puzzle pieces finally sliding into place. Steve deepened the kiss first and Danny met him beat for beat as the held each other. They both pulled back at the same time and Danny could see Steve wearing a dopey grin. 

For a moment neither of them said anything. Their arms remained around each other. Then Steve spoke. “Danny?”

Danny smiled, he couldn't help it. He probably had a dopey grin on his face too. “Sorry, I thought I’d left some mistletoe up there,” he said, looking up to what he knew was a bare ceiling. 

Steve cupped Danny’s cheek. “I don’t think we need the mistletoe.”

“No, we don’t,” Danny whispered as Steve pressed their lips together once more. 

Later they lay in bed together, fully clothed in the same clothes as earlier. It was nice just to be together, their feelings unspoken verbally but still clear. There was something Danny needed to ask though. 

“Why did you come round tonight, Steve? And don’t tell me it was because you needed cookies because no-one needs that many cookies.”

Steve had eaten another half a tray because apparently making out increased his appetite. Although he swore Danny’s cookies were addictive. 

“I needed to make sure you were…” Steve shifted in the bed and turned to look at Danny, touching his hand. “You’re not the only one who worries, you know. I can’t lose you, Danny. Okay?” Steve gave Danny’s hand a gentle squeeze. 

Danny squeezed Steve’s hand back “You know when I had that near death experience there was some weird stuff going on. I had these dreams where I was seeing the future, seeing everybody happy but you know the biggest part? You were there. You and me getting to grow old together and I want that, Steve. I want to have arguments about who gets which chair and who forget to buy milk but I know that we both might be on borrowed time.”

“So you decided to stop wasting it?”

“You’re going to give me that happy future, Steve,” Danny said. He had perfect faith that they could have it. That the two of them would live to be old and grey and senile together. 

“A few kisses and you start making demands like that?” Steve asked, moving so lose he was now practically on top of Danny. “ I’m going to have to get a ring first, Danno.”

“I’m demanding? You’re the one wanting a proposal.”

Steve grinned, leaning down and kissing Danny. “Well, it is Christmas, Danno.”

“You are unbelievable you know that?”

“I love you too.”

Danny brought Steve down for another kiss. Steve at least deserved to hear the words, it was Christmas after all. “I love you,” he whispered. 

On Christmas morning Charlie would be up early to open his presents, Grace would be not long after and Danny would be there with Steve. Their family together. It was as if everything and yet nothing had changed. If this was the first day of the rest of his life Danny couldn't complain. The ring could wait until next year, but this year he and Steve were going to have a very merry Christmas indeed.


End file.
